Torn
by katdvs
Summary: It's always heartbreaking when your best friend is about to marry someone else. A Spixie fan fic.
1. Feels Like Tonight

Feels Like Tonight

Feels Like Tonight

Maxie Jones stared up at the ceiling of the Penthouse, waiting the arrival of her best friend. It felt like he had been gone for forever, but it was only a few months working on some intense project for Jason off in parts of the world she had only dreamed of. While he was gone, she had come to realize something and realize something that was about to change her life and his life forever.

She pulled out her iPod and began to listening to it just as the bedroom door opened and a duffle bag came hurling towards her. "Spinelli!"

"Maxinista!" Cried out just as she dodged the bag and felt him wrap her in his arms.

A smile quickly formed over her lips as she hugged him back, "Surprised I was waiting for you?"

"Very much so." He pulled back and looked at her. Spinelli could tell something was going on behind her eyes, she was plotting something. "But the timing is perfect."

"Really? Why?"

"Damian?" The female voice sent a chill down Maxie's spine. It didn't belong to Lulu and it was far to young to be his granny.

"Spin?" Maxie questioned just as the redhead appeared in the doorway.

Spinelli pulled away from Maxie and took the redheads hand, "Maxinista, I would like to introduce you to Corrine, my fiancé."

If Maxie hadn't been willing her borrowed heart to keep beating she was sure it would stop, "Fiancé?"

Corrine stepped between the two, stretching her hand out. Maxie couldn't help but note the delicate features of her jewelry, obviously handmade. "I'm Corrine White."

"You designed the pendant Blake Lively wore at that film opening last week." Maxie looked down at her watch, "I need to get back to Crimson. Welcome back Spinelli."

Maxie sped out of the room and Corrine looked at Spinelli, "Are you sure you two are just friends?"

"Yes, very sure." Spinelli saw Maxie's iPod sitting on the bed, it was still playing _Feels Like Tonight_. He hit the pause button and put it in his pocket to return it later.

--

"Lulu, don't even start." Maxie sank down into her desk chair and moved her mouse around not really looking at the computer screen.

"Did Spinelli not get back yet?"

Maxie pushed back in her chair and began to pace the room, "Oh he's back and he brought something with him."

Lulu looked up at her adversary, "Maxie, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Spinelli is engaged, to Corrine White."

Lulu turned away trying hard not to laugh, "You mean the one that Kate wants to get an exclusive with?"

"Yes, that Corrine White." Maxie crossed her arms over her chest. "That Corrine White, is going to marry Spinelli."

Lulu stood up and tried to look Maxie in the eye, "Maxie, are you in love with Spinelli?"

"What? No, that's ridiculous." Maxie sat back in her chair, watching as Lulu's eyes grew wide with surprise.

Lulu shook her head, "You are head over heels, over the moon in love with Spinelli." She chuckled, "And he's about to marry some big time jewelry designer."

Maxie glared back at Lulu, "Shut up."

Lulu leaned against Maxie's desk, "So how are we going to break them up?"

"We?"

Lulu shrugged, "I don't have anything better to do since Johnny ran off to join the WSB, and Logan well he like vanished."

"So Lulu, what do you suggest to breaking up Spinelli and Corrine?" Maxie was intrigued, and wondering to see how far Lulu was really willing to go with this.

"They're engaged, you are his best friend these days. An inside job."

Maxie nodded, "Like in that Julia Roberts movie, only I get the guy."

"Exactly, you'll get the guy." Lulu returned to her desk, suddenly realizing she'd just offered to help Maxie Jones, get Spinelli.


	2. She's No You

She's No You

Spinelli went through Maxie's play lists, finding nothing out of the ordinary when she found one titled SpinMax. Curiosity over took him as he started to go through the songs under this peculiar heading. The songs listed were all girly love songs.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" Corrine came in from the shower, her robe tied tightly around her and a towel in her hands.

Spinelli looked at the iPod, "Nothing, its Maxie's I need to return it."

"Oh." Corrine tensed up, "She's your best friend right?"

"Yes, the Jackal is thrilled to have the Maxinista in his life."

Corrine rolled her eyes, "Best friends don't wait for each other on their beds. Girlfriends wait for their boyfriends."

Spinelli laughed before thinking of the playlist. "You want to meet Kate Howard, right?"

"Yes, of course I do." She pulled a dress from her suit case, "Just give me a chance to change and we can leave if you want to."

Corrine left to change and Spinelli plugged Maxie's iPod into his computer and searched for a song, and quickly added it to her play list. She would find it, he was sure of that. But would she know what it meant?

--

Lulu and Maxie were both in their desk chairs, sitting near the center table in the Crimson offices. They each had a legal pad with notes on it.

"First we find her weakness." Lulu scribbled down just as footsteps came against the floor. "Spinelli!"

Corrine looked Lulu up and down and snorted, "Is Kate Howard around?"

Spinelli looked at his fiancé, "Um, Corrine this is Lulu my other dear friend."

"Oh, its nice to meet you. I've heard about you."

Lulu watched as Maxie came out from Kate's office almost snapping a pencil she was holding in her hands. "Is Kate able to see Miss White?"

Maxie nodded, "Yes, she sure is."

Corrine walked past Maxie and gave her a little snotty look.

Spinelli looked around at the girls computers, "So, you two still at war and deleting each others files?"

Maxie and Lulu exchanged glances and smiled as they both studied him.

"No of course not." Lulu walked over to Spinelli, putting her arm around him.

Maxie gave him a wicked smile after glancing at the office, "We have bigger fish to fry."

"Wonderful, maybe." He pulled away from Lulu as he reached in his pocket, "You left this at the penthouse."

"Thanks, I was looking for that." She snatched the iPod back before stuffing it into her purse, "So when do we get to hear how you met the one, the only Corrine White?"

Spinelli smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Maxie and Lulu were co-existing and they seemed to like his future wife. "We actually grew up together in Tennessee."

"Please continue." Lulu pulled up her chair to give him an audience.

This wasn't normal, something was too easy about this he suddenly realized. "Okay, what is with Maxinista and The Blonde One's interest in my love life?"

The girls both looked at him, mouths gaped open finally Lulu spoke up, "Well you were in love with me."

"And we've kissed." Maxie crossed her arms over her chest, "We want to know about the redhead that stole you're heart."

Spinelli blushed, "It was a Thursday night, I was on my way back to the hotel after a long day of being Jackal PI for Jason when I walked into the lobby of the hotel and saw her."

"You saw her and what? Thought hey lets get married." Maxie was snarky, more so then she had thought she would be.

Spinelli looked at her confused for a moment, "No, not right away. Actually we were on the elevator and she recognized me. We started talking, and at night would hang out. She was in the area for a design thing or something."

"Of course." Maxie turned away and started to hit the keys on her keyboard as she went through her e-mail.

"Maxinista, whatever aggression you have shouldn't be taken out on the keyboard." Spinelli had lifted her hand up.

Maxie looked up at him and felt like she was melting into a puddle of pure sugary sweet goo. "Sorry, long day."

The door opened, "Yes well have the samples sent over as soon as you can and we'll get a spread work out for the next possible issue." Kate's voice sent Lulu rolling back to her desk and Maxie to stiffen.

Corrine looked over as she saw Spinelli drop Maxie's hand, "Let's go we have to try and get that ball room for the wedding."

"When is the wedding?" Lulu called out.

Corrine turned to her and Maxie, her eyes drilling into each of them, "If all goes planned a week from tomorrow. See ya."

As soon as they were gone Kate looked at her assistants, "She's marrying Spinelli?"

"Not if we can stop it." The girls said in unison.

Kate nodded and started back towards her office before looking at them, "I will admit the idea of the two of you working together is a bit scary."

--

Lulu knocked furiously on the Penthouse door, waiting for someone to answer. Finally Jason opened the door and stared at her, "What?"

"Where's Spinelli and _Corrine?_" Her voice spat with venom at the mention of the woman who just didn't seem to fit in Spinelli's life.

"Not a fan either huh?" Jason closed the door after Lulu walked in.

"She has me being nice to Maxie."

Jason tried not to laugh, "What?"

"You heard me, and vice versa." Lulu sat on the couch. "Something isn't right. Something is missing from all of this."

"I know." Jason sighed sitting in the nearby chair, "Some piece of the story is missing. I just can't figure out what and he's so into this whole wedding thing I don't think he realizes what he's getting into."

Lulu ran her hands through her hair, "Jason, don't think bad of me or Maxie for this, but would it be wrong to stop the wedding?"

"I think this is one of those times Diane would tell me not to speak." Jason looked up at the stairs, "If you do stop this wedding, whose it really for? You, Maxie or Spinelli."

"Don't make me answer that." She smirked, "Cause I don't want to admit the answer."

"Maxie?"

She shook her head, "Maxie **and** Spinelli."

--

Maxie tossed her bag on her bed and pulled her iPod out as she curled up against the pillows. She went through trying to find a song to fit her mood and saw something that just didn't look right.

"When did I download that?" She let the song play, and realized she hadn't downloaded the song.

_She's No You_, floated in her ears and a smile crossed her lips.

Spinelli.

He'd had her iPod earlier, he was the only one that could've put the song on here. It was just the sign she needed to know she was doing the right thing.


	3. I Just Can't Live A Lie

I Just Can't Live A Lie

The morning light was a bit too bright as Jason walked into the Kelly's happy he found Spinelli sitting at the counter, typing away on his laptop. "We need to talk."

Spinelli looked up, "This is about the future Mrs. Spinelli, is it not?"

"Exactly." Jason sat next to him, "Spinelli, something is missing from this. You can tell me what."

Spinelli looked at his computer, afraid to look up at his mentor's face, "I plan to marry Corrine in just a week Stone Cold. I can not be persuaded not to."

Jason sighed, "If you say so Spinelli." He stood up, putting a hand on the grasshoppers' shoulder, "I'm here when you're ready to talk."

--

Maxie smiled as she listened to the song Spinelli had put on her iPod for the tenth time already that morning as she walked into the coffee shop to get her own coffee fix along with Kate's. Her good mood was quickly diminished when she saw Corrine sitting at the table Spinelli usually occupied. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she pulled her sunglasses off and for a moment she studied the way Corrine sipped her coffee and sketched on her pad. Something just wasn't adding up.

"Maxie, right?" Corrine's voice sent a chill down Maxie's spine as she turned around.

"Yes, correct. What can I do for you?" Maxie tried her best to smile and not let her eyes drill into her rival.

Corrine stood up, tapping her colored pencil in her hand as she studied Maxie for a moment, "Stay away from Spinelli. He's mine."

Maxie felt challenged as she moved closer, grabbed Corrine's pencil and snapped it in half, "Don't tell me what to do. I won't let you hurt Spinelli."

"I won't hurt him. I'm just going to marry him."

"Why, it doesn't seem like you love him."

A wicked smile spread across Corrine's lips, "You're just jealous. You're still in the minor leagues sweetie, you're not ready for the majors."

Maxie laughed, "Oh that's so cute. You think because I'm just a girl from Port Charles that I must be in the minors. I grew up watching the best, so watch out."

--

Lulu watched as Maxie stormed into the Crimson offices. "What happened?"

"Corrine White." Maxie slammed down into her seat, "She thinks she's just so wonderful. Well have I got a lesson for her. I grew up watching one of the best women when it comes to getting what you want."

Lulu knew immediately who Maxie was talking about, "So what are you going to do?"

"Calling her." Maxie looked through the numbers in her phone, "Hello, hey it's Maxie."

The phone on Lulu's desk rang, but she kept an eye on Maxie as she made arrangements for someone to arrive in town.

The girls both hung up their phones at the same time. Lulu watched Maxie, "When does she get in?"

"Tonight." Maxie looked at her desk, "She said she had to come to town anyways, this is going to be perfect."

Lulu sat back in her chair, "But you really think Lucy Coe can help?"

"Of course she can Lulu. She's Lucy Coe!"

--

Spinelli saw his phone start to dance around next to his laptop, "The Jackal at your service." He sunk, "Granny, what do you mean you can't come? You're sending who?"

He placed his hands over the keys and began to Jackal a name, "I just never knew I had an Aunt Lucy. Okay, I'll pick her up tonight. Yes Granny, I promise."

A moment later he came up with more hits then he had ever expected. A few surprising to him, including a bunch that mentioned she had lived in Port Charles. "Hey Senior Sir!"

"Yeah?" Mike Corbin stopped on his way back to the kitchen.

Spinelli looked at the screen and then up at Mike, "Did you ever know Lucy Coe?"

Mike smiled, "Oh yeah, great woman. Why?"

Spinelli ran his hands over his hair, "She's my aunt."

Mike shook his head, "Small world. Very small world."

--

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Kevin Collins looked at his wife as the sat waiting to board a plane in Albuquerque.

Lucy looked up from her copy of _Restless Style_ and smiled, "Yeah, besides whatever he's gotten himself into involved Maxie Jones and Lulu Spencer."

Kevin paused, "Wait, what? I thought he was marrying some designer."

"That's what I thought as well. But I think more is going on. I think its time we step in."

"Lucy, we agreed to stay out of his life for his own safety after everything that happened Serena getting kidnapped." Kevin looked at his watch, "Our flight should be boarding anytime soon."

Lucy tossed her magazine in her bag, "Doc, he's our son. Whatever is going on he needs us. We've been away far, far too long. You're cousin even went and changed his name from Simon to Damian. Damian of all names!"

Kevin smiled, kissed Lucy on the forehead, "It's okay. We know he's safe now, except for Maxie Jones wanting you to help teach her how to break up his wedding. What are you suppose to do, help her find a red dress for the bride."

Lucy's mouth dropped open, "Doc!"

"I'm teasing, teasing."

**A/N commentslove.**


	4. Secret

"Lulu, hurry up

Secret

"Lulu, hurry up. We have to find Lucy and Kevin as soon as possible. Their flight is arriving like right now!" Maxie pushed her way through the airport and the crowds of people until she got stopped at security.

Lulu followed behind, wondering where Maxie got all this energy. Then again, maybe it was the being in love thing, if she really was in love with Spinelli.

"Maximista? Blonde One? Why are you at the airport?" Spinelli was behind them in line at the security checkpoint.

The girls both turned, "Picking up some family friends." They said in sync.

Spinelli took a small step back, suddenly afraid that his two dearest friends had been taken by body snatchers.

"Both are families are friends with them." Lulu saw the terror starting to form in Spinelli's eyes, the way it was in everyone's lately. "What are you doing here?"

He ran his hand over his fluffy hair, "My Granny can't make it to the wedding, so she asked my Aunt and Uncle to come instead. I'm picking them up."

"You never mentioned an aunt or and uncle." The girls said simultaneously again, they both looked at each other starting to freak themselves out.

"I never knew about them until today." He bounced on the balls of his feet as the three of them were quickly passed through. "Peculiar thing is they partook in life in Port Charles."

"They did?" Maxie glared at Lulu, raising her hand telling her to be quite before people started to think they were friends or something.

Spinelli nodded as he looked around, trying to find the gate to meet them at. He pulled out a piece of paper, "Ever meet Lucy Coe?"

The girls spun around and looked at him, "Lucy Coe!"

"You know her?" He smiled.

The girls looked at each other, this was getting complicated and confusing.

"Family friend." Maxie spoke slowly as she saw Kevin Collins step into the terminal followed by Lucy.

"She's your Aunt?" Was all Lulu could say as she watched everything happening in front of her. Maxie was on a mission, Spinelli was about to enter some marriage to some crazy woman who gave her the creeps, and Lucy Coe was not only the woman to help Maxie but she was Spinelli's aunt.

"Kevin! Lucy!" Maxie waved her arms about to get their attention.

Kevin paused and watched the scene around them. He knew immediately that the young man who looked nervous and confused was his son. "Damian?" Though the name sent a chill through him he couldn't help but wonder exactly what kind of man his son had become.

"The Jackal welcomes you back to Port Charles."

"Oh you are just adorable." Lucy ruffled his hair and looked at the girls, "So, you're all friends?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?" Lulu smiled and Spinelli and Maxie looked at her.

"More or less." Maxie tilted her head towards Spinelli, "Dad is going to be so happy to see you Kevin. It's like he never has an excuse or friends to hang out with."

Kevin nodded, "Yes well as long as Norma and Eve don't have to get involved it'll be okay."

"Norma and Eve?" Lulu and Spinelli looked at each other, sure a story existed here.

"Let's not talk about that. Besides Damian here or rather what do you go buy?" Lucy watched him and noticed he seemed not exactly nervous but a bit relaxed.

"Spinelli, sometimes Mr. Spinelli." He shrugged, "So, where are staying?"

"Lighthouse." Kevin picked up his carry on, "Its our home."

"Great, well um I guess we'll let you go with Spinelli." Lulu looked at her phone, "Look, Kate's calling. Maxie we need to go."

Maxie was about to protest when Lulu grabbed her and dragged her away. "What does Kate want?"

Lulu rolled her eyes, "Maxie, hello, something is going on here. More then you wanting Spinelli. Kevin and Lucy are related to him?"

"That is kinda random."

"That's for sure." Lulu crossed her arms, and watched the trio as the started to leave the terminal, "Ya know, Spinelli kinda reminds me of Lucy and Kevin."

"Lucy's crazy plans and Kevin's vocabulary?" Maxie's eyes went wide, "What if? Do you think?"

"No way." Lulu threw her hands up, "Okay we gotta get all this stuff done cause we're thinking a like and its scary."

"Very scary."

--

"I need that stuff tonight!" Corrine slammed her cell phone shut and tossed it on the couch just as Jason came into the penthouse. "Jason, Hi."

He just looked at her, "What's your game?"

"What game?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Jason took a few steps forward, dropping his keys loudly on the desk, "Corrine, what are you using Spinelli for?"

"What makes you think I'm using him?"

He rolled his eyes, "I know your type. So just tell me."

Corrine blew past him, "I'm not using him." Before going up the stairs.

Jason watched to make sure she was gone before he picked up her cell phone and looked at the number she'd last called, and saw several text messages from that number.

_C, shipment should be in the am, R_.

Whatever she was expecting, Jason knew he would have to stop her himself, the girls would only get themselves into trouble and make this more complicated. Besides, did he really want to deal with Maxie and Lulu snapping at each other.

He dropped the cell phone back on the couch, just as Spinelli came in. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Spinelli slumped down in the desk chair, "I met my Aunt and Uncle today."

"Wait, what?"

"Lucy Coe and Kevin Collins, ever meet them?"

Jason smirked, "Kevin and Lucy are your Uncle and Aunt?"

"You know them two? How small is this community?"

"Smaller then you think."

"The Blonde One and Maximista know them as well."

Jason nodded, this was getting odd. More was going on then he realized and it was all going to cause a major ripple effect that could only have one positive outcome. Corrine out of his life. "Corrine is upstairs, waiting for you I think."

"Thanks, Stone Cold." He started up the stairs before turning to look at his mentor, "This will make sense soon, I'm sure."

Jason couldn't help but feel that statement rip through the air. Was this some sort of ruse that Spinelli was involved in? If it was, did he have no idea that it had brought Lulu and Maxie together as a team?


End file.
